Listen To Your Heart
by Ninja Misao
Summary: When stress finally gets to Jessica she begins to wonder if she is really happy with her life the way it is.
1. Part One

Murder She Wrote

Listen To Your Heart

Part One

* * *

Typing away on her computer in her living room Jessica Fletcher let out a sigh. With two weeks away from her deadline she had five chapters to go. But between attending various meeting's in Cabot Cove and setting up for the yearly fair getting this book done in time seemed hopeless.

Rubbing her temples Jessica shook her head for it seemed like the words on the screen were swimming in a pool of white. Normally this action would clear things up but this time it only made them worse. Now her head was pounding as her sight seem to darken, she even found herself shivering as well. Oh she didn't have time for this with the publishing company's editor breathing down her neck the last thing she needed now was for health to go south.

With a wave of dizziness washing over her Jessica rolled her seat back and rose to her feet. Thinking a bit of walking would do her some good she took a step in the direction of the kitchen. But her legs gave out and within second she collapsed onto the floor.

Breathing hard Jessica's body felt like a ton of bricks, she tried to move but she couldn't even lift a finger. Jessica could no longer ignore her bodies pleas. As tears filled her eyes with a few trickling down her cheeks she hated her self. All the things she still had to do slipped away for the only thing she could think of now was reaching out to the one man who always brought a smile to her face.

"_Seth…"_

Across town at the family practice of Doctor Seth Hazlitt a chill inched up the good doctor's back. His eyes widen when he dropped his papers on the desk. Something is wrong, there was no doubt in his mind he knew where to go. Without wasting another second he took off running through his door and pass his receptionist. He manged to make it outside where Sheriff Metzger stood, but as he went to open his mouth Seth had already beat him to it.

If you want to talk it will have to be later." Seth said hastily.

Something in the sheriff click for he found himself hopping in his own car and following right behind the doc. For the doc to be so quick with him meant only one thing some one was hurt or worse.

Jumping in his car and zooming down the road Seth honked his horn as he dodged in and out of traffic. With the sheriff right behind him he flipped on the siren and with in seconds car after car moved out of the way opening a path. Seth would have to thank Mort later but now he needed to go faster. Putting his foot down Seth broke every speed limit in Cabot Cove. But he didn't care for he wasn't gonna stop for she needed him and that's all the mattered.

"_Hang on Jessica I'm coming."_

Back in her house Jessica eyes were barely open, she fought through the pounding of her head and aching of her body. She was trying her best to wait but she wasn't sure how long she could last. A cough finally escaped her which felt more painful then everything else combined. But Jessica refused to be beaten. With her mind refusing to stop a flash of her and Seth enjoying dinner together made it's way through. He was complaining like he usually did which always made her it flash to another time when they were walking wither it would be a simple jog around the corner in Cabot Cove to a stroll in New York. They were smiling and laughing, oh such wonderful memories that she wanted more of. But the thought about wanted more of such happiness made her wonder about her friendship with Seth.

Another twinge of pain brought her mind back to the present, with her eyes barely open she focus hard to keep them that way. She would not give in for she needed to see him again.

"_Seth..."_

Pulling up to Jessica's house Seth hopped out of the car with the sheriff not to far behind. Fumbling with his keys Seth ignored the stares from the neighbors as he search for the right one. But Mort went right pass him and with a grunt slammed against the door busting it open.

"Jessica!

"Mrs. F!"

Both men shouted as they looked around. The sheriff ran up stairs while Seth moved to the kitchen. He stopped in the living room by the computer when he set eyes on Jessica. She was laying out on the floor with her eyes barely open looking in his direction.

Within seconds Seth was on his knees holding her hand as he stared deeply into her eyes; which caused Jessica to crack a smile. He made it in time, caressing her cheek he noticed how red they were. Moving his hand up to her forehead he picked up on how warm it felt. Sighing he gently squeezed her hand as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry everything will be okay I promise." Seth assured her.

Turning around he was about to call out to the sheriff who as already in the living room on the phone. The moment he hung up he took a deep breath.

"The Ambulance is on it's way." Metzger said.

Mort got down on his knees and took a hold of Jessica's other hand.

"Doc is right we got everything under control." Metzger said followed with a smile.

To have such wonderful people in her life made Jessica's heart flutter a warmth within matched the one outside her body. No longer needing to keep her eyes open she began to relax and let the sandman claim her. Even as she rested her mind still pondered about Seth and what he truly meant to her.


	2. Part Two

Murder She Wrote

Listen To Your Heart

Part Two

* * *

The sun remained high over Cabot Cove as the neighbors popped out of their homes. Some people even came down the street to get a peak at the infamous Fletcher household. Whispers spread like the plague as everyone wondered what happened. It didn't take long for a reasonable size crowd to form.

Soon Sheriff Metzger, Deputy Andy and a few other deputies had to clear the way as the EMT's rolled through the door with Jessica Fletcher on the gurney. With Seth right by her side he followed the gurney until it was safely in the ambulance van. Soon he along with thousands of others watched as the van zoomed off toward the hospital. He could hear crying mixed in with the whispers, but none of that mattered. For all he wanted was to come back here with Jessica and enjoy a dinner together like they use to. Their friendship is something he always cherished yet, maybe what they have now is much more than that.

Shaking his head, Seth glanced over to Mort and gave him a nod in thanks, before slipping into his car. Turning it on the sheriff bent down and looked into the doc's car door window.

"Once we clear everything up I'll join ya at the hospital...now about Mrs. F." The sheriff tried to say.

"Don't worry I will wait for you at the hospital." Seth said finishing the sentence for him.

With a nod from them both Seth took off while the sheriff continued to help Andy and the others with the crowd control.

At the Cabot Cove hospital, Seth was in the waiting room pacing up and down between the chairs; for his heart refused to let him sit. Memories of Jessica's smile invaded his mind and the thought of not seeing it again crushed him.

With Seth being a doctor he knew he would be of no use due to his emotional attachment to the situation. Which had him stumped Jessica is his best friend in the whole world. When she is away from Cabot Cove many have told him he's more grumpy than normal. But the moment she's back, all he wants to do is spend every wakening moment with her. Scratching his chin and tilting his head, he began searching through his heart even more. For he wanted to know if he cared for Jessica more than just a friend.

Basking under the sunlight, A sigh escaped Jessica's lips followed with a smile; for its warmth wrapped around her like a blanket. Peace at last, gone was the pressure of finishing her book and setting up for the annual Cabot Cove Fair. Yes, she was finally able to relax and enjoy life. Yet she wondered where was she?

With fresh sand under her feet she let her eyes scan the area. The sky held a sapphire tint as the birds glided along the wind. She inhaled the crisp seaport air as she found herself standing by the sea's edge of Cabot Cove. Gone were the empty soda cans, bottles and other trash. She even spotted the old wooden lighthouse, but that couldn't be for it burned down years ago.

_My darling and me sail the sea_

_Fishing and enjoying the morning breeze_

_We smile and laugh as we cast_

_For all we catch is a boot and a hat_

_Nothing beats fishing with my silly wife at sea  
_

Those lyrics oh how she knew them all too well, for she knew only one person would sing such a silly thing. Jessica to place her hands over her mouth as a sob threaten to escape.

"Frank..." she uttered.

Soon a pair of hands gently massage her shoulders. Jessica turned around to look into the blue eyes of her beloved husband. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her head in his chest. Unable to hold back her tears, she finally let them fall.

"Oh, I have missed you so much." Jessica said.

"I have missed you too, but I am never too far away." Frank said.

After snuggling the two strolled along the shore's edge enjoying the breeze rolling off the sea.

"Do you remember how we use to take long walks like this?" Frank asked.

"We would stay out until night fall or until the sheriff scared us off." Jessica said followed with a chuckle.

Frank chuckled a bit as well, giving Jessica's hand a light squeeze. It didn't take long for the wheels in her head to start turning. Soon they came to a stop, Frank smiled as if he knew what question would follow.

"If I'm here with you does that mean I'm..." Jessica swallowed hard for she couldn't say a word.

"Not yet but you are close, with eating very little and living off of coffee your body is in terrible shape." Frank informed her.

"I guess worrying about my books deadline, the Cabot Cove meetings and..."

Jessica was about to ramble on some more when Frank place a finger upon her lips.

"Stress is what brought you here, your mind is racing in all different directions. But it seems that one question refuses to be quelled." Frank said.

Before Jessica could say a word the scene changed, gone was the blue sky and welcoming sun. For they found themselves in the waiting room at the Cabot Cove hospital, where Seth Hazlitt pace up and down the room. The sight of his face seems to ease Jessica a little, it even causes a small smile to spread across her lips. But the moment she spotted the worry upon his face it stung her heart.

"How do you feel about Seth Hazlitt?" Frank asked.

"We're best friends." Jessica stated.

Frank merely shook his head as he gave Jessica's hand a light squeeze .Looking back at him she sighed, for even she still couldn't hide how she felt.

Sighing once more Jessica's eyes wandered back to Seth, who was scratching his chin. He was deep in through and so was she. For she still couldn't figure out how she felt about him.

Jessica raised her hand as she took a step forward in Seth's direction. She reached out for his hand only to have hers phase right through.

"Your like a ghost Jess he doesn't even your here. But I can tell seeing him like this worries you." Frank said.

"Oh, Frank I…." Jessica tried to say.

"Listen to your heart, stop letting your mind get in the way." Frank told her.

Letting go of her hand Frank took a step back as he slowly disappeared from view.

"I will return when you're ready and remember your heart and mind must agree if you want to be happy. Frank's voice echoed.

Sitting down in one of the chairs in the waiting room Jessica continued to stare at Seth, who like her was still in deep thought. Perhaps they were thinking of the same thing, if so she wondered how Seth thought about their friendship.

As Jessica sat there thinking another person entered the waiting room. She rose to her feet with her mouth ajar as her eyes widen. For the moment she spotted that slick brown hair, green eyes and black suit she knew all too well who just arrived….it was Jeremy Miller her editor.


	3. Part Three

Murder She Wrote

Listen To Your Heart

Part Three

* * *

Scratching his chin Seth stood there deep in thought when is shiver rose up from his hand through his whole body. He looked down at his hand and rubbed it gently. It was as if someone or thing tired to reach out and touch them. Could it be...no shaking his head a flash of Jessica entered his mind. Yes, they are the best of friends but that line seems blurry nowadays.

Soon Seth's eyes fell upon a young man with brown hair, green eyes and wearing an expensive black suit. This man was from some upscale state for sure.

"Hi I am Jeremy Miller, I am Mrs. Fletcher's editor." the young man said introducing himself.

"Ayuh, so what pray tell are you doing here in Cabot Cove?" Seth asked.

"I am trying to speak with Mrs. Fletcher when I heard she was here I came right over," Jeremy replied.

"To see how she's doing or about her new book?" Seth inquired.

The moment Jeremy's eyes lit up when Seth said book only made him put his guard up.

"Well her health is more important but if you happen to know if her manual scrip is ready then..."

Those words cause Seth patience to dissolve as his temper flare up like a bad rash. Were all these writing people like this more worried about books instead of the person?

"I don't know if her manual script is ready and frankly that not important now. So I suggested you leave and let her get well." Seth said sternly.

"But it's due soon surely you must understand," Jeremy said.

Seth was tittering on wither to punch this young man in the face, yell or do both. Ugh, how could someone be so cold?

"What I understand is a cold heart publish editors care more about pieces of paper then there well being of the person who jolted down the words," Seth said as he raised his voice.

This made Jeremy back off a bit but he soon took a step forward which prompted Seth to do the same. Both men were only an inch from each other. Young and old fighting for what they believe was right.

"It's merely business old man if she's not well she can complete her story at her bedside. She is still obligated to make two more books." Jeremy said in a snarky tone.

Business huh sounds more like a guard tending to a prisoner forcing them to work in horrid conditions." Now she here you will not see Jessica until she is well enough to decide for her self...now please leave!" Seth shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy enticed.

"Yeah," Seth yelled.

Jeremy moved first shoving Seth back into one of the chairs, but the moment he rose to his feet Sheriff Metzger had Jeremy's hands behind his back in cuffs.

"Looks like you need to head down to the station to cool off. "Metzger said

Handing Jeremy off to Andy he struggled against the deputy Jeremy turned around to face Seth one last time.

"What are you to Mrs. Fletcher? Her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes! which means she protected now go." Seth said voice boomed.

Relenting Jeremy let Andy drag him away. Mort merely gave Seth a pat on the back.

Newly fresh tears stream down Jessica's cheeks to see her best friend do such a thing warmed her heart. Whatever issue she had he would always tell Seth and he would make it better with one of his snarky comments.

"Boyfriend….I think I like the sound of that." Jessica mused.

The stigma of enduring her pain alone vanish the moment Seth said he was her boyfriend. She found her reason for living again. Gone were thoughts of her book they didn't seem so important now for she finally found when she had been looking for all along and he has right under her nose the whole time. For once her mind and heart agreed Seth meant more to her than just a friend...she loved him. That's what flashes meant. Taking a deep breath Jessica looked up to Seth and Mort once more before she spoke.

"Frank….I'm ready," Jessica said aloud.

Within seconds her husband appeared by her side. Jessica took a hold of his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, there's my radiant Jessica without a stressful through in her mind. Frank said followed with a smile.

"Yes, I m truly at peace," Jessica said.

"So tell me how do you feel about Seth Hazlitt?" Frank asked again.

"I love him, his grumpy nature makes me smile and laugh he is also so very protective of me," Jessica replied.

"Good…. you finally see it," Fred said.

Turning to him Jessica raised her hand caressing his cheek.

"I am glad too, while I will always love Frank it's finally time for me to move on," Jessica said.

Laying his hand over hers Frank sighed contently as the image around them changed once more. Now they were standing by a hospital bed where Jessica's physical body laid with her eyes closed resting.

"I take it's time for me to go," Jessica predicted.

"Yes, I wish you stay longer but our time is over I wish the best for you and Seth," Frank said sadly.

Jessica nodded wrapping her arms Frank's waist she gave him a big hug before pulling away.

She watched as he slowly fades away from view. Taking a deep breath Jessica blinked a few times to clear the haze from her view. Her body felt heavy as streaks of pain flowed through her. This was an indicator that she was alive which caused her to check a small smile. As tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Seth….." Jessica whispered.

A nurse walking by stepped in to check on Jessica. As she moved closer to the bed she noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. She was about to switch her IV bag with a fresh one when she through she heard Mrs. Fletcher say something.

"What was that ma'am." The nurse asked leaning closer.

"S….Seth." Jessica whispered once more.

The nurse nodded followed with a smile. After setting the new IV bag up she looked back down at Mrs. Fletcher.

"Don't you worry ma'am I'll go get Dr. Hazlitt for you." the nurse replied before leaving.

In the waiting room, Seth and Metzger stared at the door. Noticing the doc had finally calmed down Mort decided to say something.

"Now about being Mrs. F's boyfriend…" Metzger finally said

"I meant it… our friendship has grown so much over the years. But I can see we have push passed that into a new territory one that of she'll have me I will do my best to make her happy." Seth said seriously.

"What if Mrs. F doesn't see it that way?" Metzger asked.

"Then I'll wait….sure it'll hurt but I will always do my best to protect the woman I love."

Mort smiled at first he through Mr. F and the doc was already together with how close they were he was glad to see it finally come full circle.

The door to the waiting room opened Seth and Metzger stood up at the same time. They were surprised to see a nurse instead of a doctor.

"Dr. Hazelitt, Mrs. Fletcher is asking for you." The nurse said.

Seth looked to Mort who merely nodded to him.

"Go on I'll have back to the station," Metzger said.

Seth merely nodded as he followed the nurse down the hall. Seth cleared his throat which causes Jessica to turn in his direction.

As Jessica slowly opened her eyes a smile crept across her lips as she reached out in Seth's direction. Moving closer to her bed Seth took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Seth…." Jessica said hoarsely.

"I'm here," Seth said calmly.

"I…." Jessica tried to say.

"Shh, you need to rest..." Seth said in his doctor tone.

"No…. I need to say this our friendship is so strong that it has blossomed into something much more," Jessica said.

"Jess…." Seth said hoping what this meant.

Sitting up some more Jessica gave Seth and a light squeeze.

"I always thought I was happy with the way my life turned out, a widower who happens to be an Infamous novelist. But it wasn't until recently that I realized something was missing in my life." Jessica said.

"What are you going on about woman?" Seth tried to ask in his normal grumpy tone but failed.

"I left my mind think I was happy but deep down it was your grumpiness that filled my void of loneliness with joy. What I'm saying is that I love you, Seth Hazlitt, I always have and if you take me I promise to do my best to make you happy." Jessica confessed.

Seth couldn't believe it patience have been kind to him after all. You wanted to hear those words for such a long time you only wish it was under better circumstances.

"Well, it's about time women for I love you too Jessica Fletcher. I don't know how you put up with me, but I am glad that it's finally out in the open". Seth confessed.

Silence edge its way through as the two of them stared at each other longing. For them to have such a powerful friendship their love would be off the charts.

Seth closed his eyes as he leaned in pressing his lips to Jessica's. The feeling of sheer pleasure tickled up and down their bodies. A wince from Jessica caused Seth to back off pulling a chair over he sat right beside the bed holding her hand.

"Ah to much strain you need to rest," Seth instructed.

"I know, but I have to ask how did you know I was hurt?" Jessica asked.

"Well I don't know how to explain it, but I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach. That set my whole body on edge and that when one thing came to mind you. Now lay back down and do as your told woman." Seth said.

"Yes, Doctor Grumpy." Jessica teased.

Seth gave her a wink which prompted Jessica to chuckle. Soon the two of them were laughing as Seth caught Jessica up on the latest gossip. Once they left there they had no doubt they would be the talk of the town but neither one of cared one bit. For they listened to their hearts and for once in a long time enjoy true peace and happiness.


End file.
